


Как и большинство

by everytuesday



Category: Sherlock (TV), Suits (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-text, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday
Summary: Шерлок окидывает Майка беглым взглядом, поворачивается к Харви и говорит:— Не слышал, чтобы в «Пирсон Хардман» сменилась политика найма сотрудников.





	Как и большинство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Most People Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/367570) by [rsadelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle). 



> Примечание: не бечено.
> 
> Thanks **rsadelle** for such a small yet brilliant text!
> 
>  
> 
> Дисклеймер: ни на что не претендую, прибыли не извлекаю

Шерлок окидывает Майка беглым взглядом, поворачивается к Харви и говорит:  
  
— Не слышал, чтобы в «Пирсон Хардман» сменилась политика найма сотрудников.  
  
— Так и есть, — отвечает Харви, слегка улыбаясь. Шерлок отворачивается от него и снова обращает все свое внимание на Майка.  
  
— Простите, — подает голос Джон. — Мог бы кто-нибудь объяснить, о чем вообще речь?  
  
— «Пирсон Хардман» нанимает только выпускников Гарварда, — поясняет Харви.  
  
— И Майк, — заявляет Шерлок, — не его выпускник.  
  


*** * ***

  
  
**Позднее за общим обедом**  
  
  
— Нет, — утверждает Джон. — Ты съешь хотя бы половину, после чего мы останемся здесь, а вы с Харви отправитесь в бар.  
  
— Торгуешься как базарная баба, Джон, — парирует Шерлок. — Тебе не идет.  
  
— Так же как тебе не пойдет анорексия, — Джон предупреждающе выставляет руку. — Знаю, термин не вполне подходящий, но другого для отказа от еды из вредности еще не придумали.  
  
— Это не вредность, — отвечает Шерлок.  
  
— Ты не ел по меньшей мере сутки, — говорит Джон. — Я не спал что-то около того, и моя нога болит. Лучше тебе не спорить со мной.  
  
— Боль психосоматическая.  
  
— И от этого она никуда не делась, — Джон указывает на тарелку Шерлока. — Ешь.  
  
Шерлок начинает есть, и Харви смотрит на Джона удивленно.  
  
— Похоже, я недооценивал тебя.  
  
Шерлок отвечает первым, тень улыбки играет на его губах:  
  
— Как и большинство.


End file.
